Is It Okay?
by bookworming7
Summary: Kim Taehyung finds himself wondering whether the way he feels for his best friend and bandmate Jeon Jungkook is normal or does it mean something more than he thinks it does, so he ends up asking his other best friend, Park Jimin about it.


It was 7:30 pm on a cold winter day. Two boys were sitting on a comfortable bed with bowls of hot ramen. One of the two had his eyes fixed on his bowl, his stomach rumbling. The other meanwhile, was up to something else.

"You have been _staring_ at me for the past two minutes. Am I _that_ good looking?" Jimin asked his best friend with a grin, looking away from his delicious ramen.

"No."

"Meanie."

"Jimin."

"What?"

"Do you.. What do you think of Jungkook?"

"Tae, are you drunk?" Jimin asked with a laugh, his eyes turning into crescents.

Taehyung stared atJimin with a poker face till he stopped laughing.

"What do you mean, Tae? He's cute, he's annoying. He's my best friend." Jimin replied with a sigh, wondering why his best friend asked such weird questions out of nowhere.

"You think he's cute?" Taehyung said, biting his lower lip. "So I'm not the _only one_ , right? Who finds him cute?"

 _"Of course you're not_ , dumbass, a million girls think he's cute too." Jimin replied, rolling his eyes and digging into his ramen before it got too cold.

Why was Tae asking him about Kookie?

Taehyung exhaled and stole some of Jimin's ramen.

"Hya." Jimin complained.

"Is it okay to think he looks _hot_? You know, when he.. Smirks?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin smirked slightly. "It's okay. As long as you think I'm hot too."

Taehyung refrained from rolling his eyes at the _typical-Jimin_ answer and hit him on his thigh lightly.

"Are you drunk?" Jimin demanded once again.

"No. I'm just.. Confused." Taehyung replied.

Jimin ignored the declaration as it was rare for Taehyung to _not_ be confused on a daily basis.

"Is it okay to think he looks hot when he's shirtless?" Taehyung asked after swallowing.

Jimin could not swallow_ he coughed and stared at his best friend.

"Sure." Jimin replied hesitantly.

Taehyung nodded to himself.

"Tae... Why are you asking me this?" Jimin asked with a small smile.

But Jimin never found out why because Jungkook himself came bursting in from the door.

"Where's mine?" He demanded, snatching Jimin's bowl and grinning.

Taehyung had gone pale the minute Jungkook had entered but now his cheeks were coloured pink at the thought of him having heard what he had said.

"Why are you so red, hyung?" Jungkook asked, holding the bowl of ramen way over Jimin's head, causing him to threaten Jungkook.

"Nothing, nothing." Taehyung quickly shook his head. Why was his heart beating faster? Could his fears be true?

Jungkook returned Jimin's bowl and gently touched Taehyung's cheek.

"Why...?" He wondered aloud.

Taehyung could only blush harder.

Jimin huffed and opened his mouth to threaten Jungkook some more but he stopped at the sight in front of him.

 _Was it possible that... Taehyung had feelings for the maknae?_ Jimin wondered.

Promptly, Jimin walked out of the room leaving the youngest two together.

"Hya Jimin_" Taehyung began, gulping nervously.

"Are you sick, hyung?" Jungkook asked, sitting beside Tae on the bed.

 _He's sitting too close_ , Taehyung thought nervously.

"No, no. I'm fine." He replied, shoving large amounts of ramen into his mouth, making the youngest giggle cutely.

 _He's so cute when he giggles_ , Taehyung thought somewhat desperately as he swallowed.

"Won't you share with me?"Jungkook asked.

Taehyung passed him the ramen wordlessly.

"Did you see the moon?" Jungkook asked.

"No, why?"

"It's very pretty tonight, I saw from the terrace. Come." He said offering the older his hand.

Taehyung steeled himself as he took the youngest's hand and prayed that his heart wouldn't beat hard enough to be felt through his fingertips.

Jungkook dragged him up the stairs till they were out in the cold and their breaths came out in puffs of white.

"See!" Jungkook said, pointing to the sky and grinning.

Taehyung groaned internally as Jungkook's bunny teeth made an appearance. _Could he get any cuter?_

"Hyung, the moon is in the sky, not on my face." Jungkook said with another smile, looking at his hyung instead.

"I_ I know." Taehyung mumbled, turning to look at the greyish white sphere_ only to see that it wasn't white or gray, but tinted orange.

"Wow." He mumbled, another puff of air coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly he became very aware of the fact that Jungkook was still holding his hand. He looked down at their entwined fingers and up at Jungkook's face.

The latter was looking at him with an odd expression.

"What?" Taehyung asked, looking away.

"Why haven't you asked me to let go of your hand yet?" Jungkook asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It's cold." Taehyung replied quickly.

Jungkook gave a knowing smirk and Taehyung's insides turned to liquid.

"Hyung..." Jungkook began. "Is it okay for me to think you're cute?"

"What?" Taehyung replied, his face turning red.

"Is it okay for me to think you look hot?" Jungkook continued, praying that he wasn't mistaken.

Taehyung could only stare.

"Is it okay for me to think you look hot when you're shirtless?"

"Kookie.."

"Is it okay that I want to kiss you?" He said_ suddenly letting go of Taehyung's hand and pulling him closer by the waist.

"I.." Taehyung trailed off, not trusting himself to speak.

 _Had he somehow fallen asleep? Was this a particularly amazing dream?_

Taehyung's heart was beating loud enough to drown every other noise.

"Is it okay?" Jungkook asked tentatively.

Taehyung looked into the dark and shining eyes, their intensity_ and he knew that somehow, this wasn't a dream.

"Yes. Yes oh my god yes." Taehyung said, his voice filling with an unknown emotion.

"Good.." Jungkook exhaled, before leaning down slightly and pressing his lips to the older's.

The cold was forgotten as the heat of their kiss was searing. Every touch, every sigh spoke about affection and want.

Taehyung's heart was beating so fast, he was sure it was some kind of a record.

When they pulled away from one another, they stared into each other's eyes hungrily as if they couldn't get enough.

"So it's okay, isn't it?" Taehyung asked, boxy smile making an appearance and making Jungkook _ache_ with affection.

"It's more than okay." He replied, pulling the other in for a hug.


End file.
